


Table Adventure at a Fancy Party

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Simultaneous Orgasm, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor and his date at a formal party slip away for some intimate fun on a dining room table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Adventure at a Fancy Party

_'All I can smell is lemon Pledge'._

Your nose is comically mashed against the veneered surface of the dining room table.

On your tippiest of tippy toes, heels about to slide out of your silver 4" strappy shoes, you attempt to find another quarter inch, just enough to raise your rear end to meet his repeated thrusts head on. (Is that a pun?) He's going deep but you want the whole enchilada.

He must know what you're trying to accomplish. He slides his hands down your arms and moves your hands to opposite sides of the table. He squeezes your fingers around it and you grip the wood firmly.

He reaches beneath you, loops his arms around your knees and scoops you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. The maneuver sends his cock on a drilling expedition to places you never knew existed inside of you.

"FUCK!" you shout and your previously closed eyes fly open wide.

_'Wow, that cherry finish is beautiful!'_

You kinda feel like a wheelbarrow, but you don't mind. You're carrying some precious cargo.

You try to lift your head but all your weight is supported by your shoulders and neck.

"Oh my God, Chris! That feels incredible!"

You hear him grunt now as his thrusts come quicker.

Something hits the floor and an assortment of silk fruit scatters.

His polished black dress shoes don't provide him much traction and his rhythm falters temporarily as he readjusts his stance. He resumes as if nothing ever happened.

Your inner walls start to pulsate and you pant loudly. Your lungs reach for air.

Chris twitches and swells inside you. "I can feel you, baby," he calls out. "Daaamn, you're squeezing me! Come!"

His sexy voice and deep penetration help push you where you need to go. You contract wildly and moan into the table's surface. Such a powerful orgasm takes hold of you that you're barely aware of him releasing inside you.

Finally collapsing across the table's slick surface, he allows your feet to drop to the floor and backs away.

You hear shuffling clothing and the sound of a zipper before a strong hand strokes your cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asks because you haven't moved.

"I'm goooood," you answer him, but still don't budge. "Just admiring the quality of this table."

He lets loose a hearty laugh and moves to help you up. "You're fuckin' goofy!"

You smile and let him help you back on your stilts. The bottom of your sparkly silver gown slides obediently back into place. You readjust the top portion but your boobs won't behave.

"C'mon girls, ugh!"

Chris moves forward to assist you. What a gentleman, huh?

You notice his disheveled hair and loosened bow tie as he moves your breasts around in your dress, surely taking more time than is actually needed. You wonder if you look the sight he does.

"There," he finally announces, holding his palms up to your cleavage like he's just completed a masterpiece.

"Thanks," you say sarcastically. "Should I fix my hair before we return to the party?"

He starts to say 'no' but looks at you hard and grins. "Um, yeah, probably."

"Alright, I'm headin' that way to the bathroom," you point, "You head THAT way back to the ballroom."

"See ya there!" he smirks and winks at you, turns and leaves the room.

You turn the opposite direction and head for the bathroom but slip on a fake banana and find yourself sprawled on the floor.

 _'A banana. Seriously?'_ you laugh.

 _'I am not cut out for fancy parties.... oh! This parquet floor is gorgeous!'_........


End file.
